


Звените всю дорогу

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case fic [sort of], Costumes, Fluff, M/M, xmas decorations, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон старается не лицемерить, пытаясь решить, кого он ненавидит больше − Шерлока Холмса или Санта-Клауса.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Звените всю дорогу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jingle All The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900433) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> Эта история − продолжение фика «Ты − свет» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483551

О, как это весело!..

«Звените колокольчики» − Джеймс Лорд Пьерпонт(1)

***

− Ни в коем случае.

− Но это _единственный_ выход, − настаивал Шерлок. − Нам внутри нужен эльф.

Джон был так раздражён разговором, что забыл положить в кружку пакетик чая, поэтому, когда повернулся к стойке, чтобы добавить молока, в кружке была только вода. Он тихо выругался и начал всё сначала.

− Если ты приготовишь чай... − с надеждой произнёс Шерлок.

Джон не стал снова ругаться, потому что чрезмерное употребление этих слов разбавило бы эффект, но поставил вторую кружку на стойку немного сильнее, чем было необходимо или желательно. 

− Ты любишь наряжаться и разгуливать в костюме, − заметил Шерлок. − _Ты_ будешь чёртовым эльфом.

Шерлок состроил на лице терпеливое выражение. Должно быть, он действительно хотел чаю.

− Джон, − Шерлок выпрямился, − в самом деле, из нас двоих кто больше...

− Если ты не хочешь, чтобы этот чай оказался у тебя на коленях, Шерлок, я бы не стал заканчивать эту фразу, − холодно сказал Джон.

Они разошлись по своим креслам. И, несмотря на раздражение, которое он испытывал в этот момент, Джон чувствовал тихое удовлетворение от того, что оба кресла снова были заняты. Тихий вздох, исходивший от Шерлока, казалось, свидетельствовал о том, что он чувствует то же самое.

− Ты ничего не украсил, − произнёс Шерлок через мгновение. − Обычно, по крайней мере, немного сезонного барахла уже пробиралось на это место.

− Мы были немного заняты, − заметил Джон.

Дело Брайтонского мясника заставило их побегать две недели. Это было самое захватывающее дело с тех пор, как вернулся Шерлок. Джону казалось, что гоняться за серийным убийцей по туристическим притонам на побережье − самое весёлое занятие за последние годы. В то же время он понимал, что всё это удерживало их от чего-то другого. Дело началось на следующий же день после их прогулки под звёздами, которая показалась Джону началом. Чего-то.

Но на рассвете позвонил Лестрейд, пробормотал что-то о трупе в Королевском павильоне в Брайтоне, и они уехали.

Поскольку сейчас всё ещё было неподходящее время для их запоздалого разговора, Джон воздержался от замечания, что прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как они оба отмечали в квартире 221Б праздник. Он отхлебнул чаю. 

− Какого дьявола там нужен эльф? − спросил он через мгновение.

Сам факт того, что он задал этот вопрос, заставил Шерлока заметно расслабиться, без сомнения предполагая, что, проявив интерес, Джон всё же согласился с планом. Джон хотел сказать, что его предположение неверно, но не мог заставить себя сделать это. Он старался по возможности избегать лицемерия.

Шерлок сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть чаю, и на мгновение на его лице появилось то же выражение, что и всегда, когда Джон его заваривал. Джон не мог назвать это чувство, но он видел его каждый раз.

− Тело эльфа было найдено в гроте, когда сегодня утром приехал Санта-Клаус. Задушенный гирляндой огней. − Губы Шерлока слегка дрогнули. 

− Точь-в-точь как те, что ты обычно развешиваешь вокруг нашего камина.

Хотя Джон никогда не утверждал, что может читать мысли Шерлока Холмса, ему казалось, что он очень хорошо понимает, к чему клонит его собеседник. Вторая ссылка на праздничное оформление означала, что Шерлок действительно _хотел_ , чтобы он вытащил гирлянды и другое «барахло». Джон широко улыбнулся. 

− Почему бы тебе не заняться расследованием убийства эльфов, пока я буду украшать квартиру?

Шерлок нахмурился.

Джон вздохнул. 

− А что, чёрт возьми, делает эльф?

− Просто подводит детей к Санта-Клаусу, даёт им сахарную трость, когда они закончат с ним разговаривать, а потом провожает их обратно к родителям. Всё просто.

− Х-м-м...

− И я считаю, что быть жизнерадостным − это тоже требование данной работы.

Джон показал непристойный жест.

***

В последний раз он чувствовал себя так нелепо в университете, когда девушка, с которой он встречался, настояла, что они поедут на маскарад в экипаже. Она была в смокинге и цилиндре, а он − в облегающем красном платье и светловолосом парике. В то время это заставило его пересмотреть свои отношения.

Сейчас он был в зелёном трико и тунике. Остроносые туфли. Дурацкая шляпа с колокольчиком наверху.

Он переосмысливал всю свою жизнь.

Тем временем чёртов Шерлок Холмс и в самом деле разгуливал в форме охранника, выглядя невозмутимо и время от времени ухмыляясь Джону.

Работа была почти такой же, как описывал её Шерлок. Если не считать сопливых детей, у которых капает из носа или они липкие от бог знает чего. Те, кто не обрадовался, что их привезли на встречу с незнакомым человеком с тревожным «Хо-хо-хо» и чёрными глазами-бусинками, пинали эльфа, который их к нему подводил. Или близнецы, настолько охваченные волнением, что их обоих вырвало на его остроносые туфли. К счастью, Санта-Клаусу пора было отдыхать, и Джон смог уйти, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Он не обрадовался, когда Шерлок тоже проскользнул в раздевалку. 

− Я ненавижу тебя, − буркнул он.

Мерзавец прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. 

− Что ты думаешь о Санта-Клаусе?

− Его я тоже ненавижу. Но не так сильно, как тебя. − Джон закончил чистить туфли, вымыл руки и повернулся к Шерлоку. − Ты думаешь, он убийца эльфов?

− Он один из трёх подозреваемых.

− Он пьёт. От него разит виски.

Шерлок только что-то промурлыкал в ответ, улыбнулся ему и вышел из комнаты.

Остаток дня прошёл почти так же, но хотя бы без рвоты, что уже было хорошо.

***

Во всяком случае, второй день был менее скучным.

В конце концов, очнуться привязанным к стулу где-то за дрянным гротом − это может быть много чем, но точно не скучным. Джон попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Он помнил, как Шерлок подошёл к нему в начале очереди и прошептал, что в конце дня последует за фотографом.

− Напиши мне, если тебе понадобится помощь, − сказал Джон, понимая, что Санта-Клаус сердито смотрит на него за то, что он задержал очередь.

Ещё через тридцать минут смена наконец закончилась. Джон направился в раздевалку, снова включив телефон на случай, если Шерлок попытается до него дозвониться. А вообще он хотел домой и чая. Если повезёт, Шерлок даже раскроет это дело сегодня вечером. Джон снова взглянул на телефон и нахмурился. Если всё пойдёт наперекосяк, он надеялся, что идиот напишет.

Он думал о том, чтобы попытаться связаться с Шерлоком вместо того, чтобы ждать, но в этот момент услышал шум позади себя, а затем была только темнота. По шишке на голове было ясно, что произошло.

Не было ничего удивительного, когда появился Санта-Клаус. В одной руке он держал бутылку виски, а в другой − гирлянду. 

− Ты и этот высокий ублюдок не должны были лезть не в своё дело, − прорычал он.

Джон испытывал искушение ответить, как персонаж фильма категории «Б»(2). А затем, прикинув, что, чёрт возьми, он должен был потерять в этот момент, сказал именно это:

− Убийство − это наше дело.

Санта-Клауса это не позабавило, по крайней мере, судя по его следующему действию − подойдя ближе, тот обернул гирлянду вокруг шеи Джона, сжимая их до тех пор, пока всё не начало немного сереть по краям. У Джона мелькнула нелепая мысль, что смерть в костюме эльфа − это совсем не то, что он когда-либо представлял. У таблоидов будет удачный день. Он надеялся, без картинок.

Потом он понял, что его последние мысли, вероятно, должны были быть более... важными. Что-то о Шерлоке. Только эта мысль причиняла боль, едва ли не больше, чем смерть.

Перед глазами становилось всё темнее, вздохнуть удавалось с трудом, и Джон лишь смутно осознавал, что дверь распахнулась, а затем внезапно давление вокруг его шеи исчезло. Ему удалось приоткрыть глаза достаточно, чтобы увидеть высокого ублюдка, стоящего на коленях над Санта-Клаусом и бьющего того головой об пол. Два раза.

Джон издал звук, не совсем слово, но это привлекло внимание Шерлока. Он тут же бросил лежащего без сознания человека и буквально пополз туда, где был Джон. Быстро, но с бесконечной нежностью он размотал гирлянду с шеи Джона. А затем он достал откуда-то нож и перерезал веревки на запястьях и лодыжках.

Наконец он сел на корточки и уставился на Джона. 

− Ты в порядке? − хрипло спросил он.

Джон только кивнул. Он хотел Шерлоку остроумно ответить, но не был уверен, что его голос сработает. Вместо этого он просто смотрел в эти невозможные глаза, в которых смешивались все цвета. Синий, зелёный и тёмно-серый. Это было похоже на приближение шторма над океаном. Внезапно он увидел, как что-то сдвинулось в водовороте. Что-то, что он не мог определить.

Буря утихла.

А потом Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − «Jingle Bells» − одна из наиболее известных песен США. Изначально была написана Джеймсом Лордом Пьерпонтом в 1857 году к Дню благодарения и назвалась «One Horse Open Sleigh», но с течением времени стала восприниматься как рождественская.

(2) − Фильм категории B (англ. B movie) − малобюджетная коммерческая кинокартина, которая при этом не является ни артхаусом, ни порнофильмом. Первоначально в Золотой век Голливуда так называли фильмы, демонстрировавшиеся в кинотеатрах вторым номером в ходе распространённых тогда сдвоенных киносеансов (англ. double feature).


End file.
